1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing technique implemented by an information processing apparatus such as a game console.
2. Description of the Related Art
Game data (a game program) is generally sold in the form of a ROM medium such as an optical disc or magnet optical disc. The game data recorded in a ROM medium cannot be rewritten. Thus, a patch can be applied to solve bugs included in the game data, alter the function thereof, and add a function thereto.
For instance, Japanese Patent No. JP 2000-47876 discloses a boot technique with a memory card, when a game console is powered on or the hardware reset is executed. In such boot technique, in the case where the boot image displaying program is stored in a memory card, the boot sequence will be executed by the boot image displaying program when the game console is powered on or the hardware reset is executed. In the case where the boot image displaying program is not stored in the memory card, the boot sequence will be executed by the boot image displaying program stored in a built-in boot ROM. The boot technique disclosed in JP 2000-47876 allows executing the boot sequence with ease and in an appropriate manner depending on whether or not a patch file (boot image displaying program) is present in the memory card, thereby providing a technical advantage.
It is assumed that the game data will be executed at the completion of the system boot. Firstly, the boot file of the game data is executed. In the case where the ROM medium that records the game data is sold and then a patch file thereof is made available, in general, the boot file of the game data in the ROM medium is executed, and at the same time, the patch file is read out and executed. After this, in the case where a remastered ROM medium is sold newly, it may be more desirable to initiate a game startup process with the remastered ROM medium than to initiate the game startup process with the patch file for the initial ROM medium. It is therefore preferable that an appropriate file be selected and executed in the environment where plural boot files are available. Also, in the case where a new character is added in a game application in addition to the case where the game startup process is executed, it is preferable that an appropriate file be selected from plural available files of the same type and then be executed. This situation is not limited to the game application, and a similar situation occurs in another application such as accounting software.